


Drama Queens

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, blaintana, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian have been avoiding each other after a fight, and Santana is sick of it so she forces them to sit down and talk it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queens

“It’s been one week and four days,” Blaine sighs dramatically before dropping his head on the Starbucks table, his shoulders slumped sadly as he lets out another quiet sigh.

Santana sits across from him at the table, arching an eyebrow slightly with her typical judgmental look as she takes a sip of her coffee. She  sets the coffee down and leans forward onto the table before speaking, “It’s been one week and four days of you being a frickin’ idiot. Why aren’t you apologizing and trying to win him back for whatever you did again?” She rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow expectantly.

Blaine scoffs at her words, sitting up quickly and crossing his arms defensively across his chest. He can’t help but roll his eyes as Santana asks why he hasn’t started groveling yet. “I haven’t apologized because it’s not my  _fault_!” he huffs out a little louder than he planned, causing Santana to roll her eyes yet again as she scoffs and leans back in her seat.

“You’re such a godamn  ** _drama queen_** , Blaine. Really. It’s nauseating,” she says firmly, looking Blaine directly in the eyes as she says it before shaking her head slightly and she snatches up her cup again. “You guys need to talk and straighten this out…well straighten it out as much as your gay will allow you,” Santana says, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall before looking back to Blaine. “You should call him,” she says, leaning back comfortably with a sly smile as she crosses her arms over her chest, daring him with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine’s eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head rapidly as he holds up his hands in surrender. “No no, I’m good. I’m not apologizing. I didn’t do anything wrong,” he says defensively, his eyes still wide.

Santana rolls her eyes again and turns around slightly in her chair,  a smirk pulling at her lips as she sees her next guest walking past the window toward the door. “Well, then you better figure out what you’re going to say, because your boy-toy has arrived,” she says with a smug smile before standing up. She holds up her hand to Blaine as he immediately moves to scramble away, causing him to scowl as he sits down. He slouches down in his chair and looks to a random corner of the café as he crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. Santana turns back on her heals to face the door as Sebastian Smythe walks threw the doors with a carefully placed look of nonchalance. “Andrew McCarthy, over here,” she says loudly, not caring about the annoyed looks she got from the people around them.

“Hey…” Sebastian says as he approaches the table, only greeting Santana. His eyes linger on Blaine for a moment but he is careful to keep his expression neutral. “Why am I here, exactly? I have better places to be,” Sebastian says, in a very unconvincing tone as he slides his hands into his pockets and turns to Santana, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re going to sit here, and make up with the gel-advertisement and I’m going to get another coffee,” Santana says as she grabs Sebastian’s shoulders and roughly shoves him down in her chair. “And if either of you try to leave, you’ll both wake up tomorrow without hair,” she says, pointing between the. Both boys stare at her warily, but make no move to leave the table.

Once Santana leaves them alone Blaine finally lets his eyes flit back to Sebastian who’s gaze is still focused on the place Santana had previously been standing. Blaine sits up in his seat and crosses one leg over the other and looking down at his lap as he tightened his arms across his chest. He knew that he should apologize for what he did, and he knew he owed Sebastian the apology. However, he couldn’t get out of his head how Sebastian had reacted that night. He couldn’t help but think about the many times Sebastian had done something similar… Blaine never meant to do it to hurt Sebastian. He simply didn’t want to wait anymore, he couldn’t help himself.

“Look…Sebastian I’m….I’m sorry okay?” Blaine says after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence. Sebastian glances at Blaine but then crosses his own arms over his chest and looking down at the table with an un-amused huff. “I was wrong okay? And I know it pissed you off, and it feels like…Well it feels like betrayal, and it hurts. I know that,” he says with a frown, looking to Sebastian with pleading eyes, “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly before looking up to Blaine again. “I know you’re sorry Blaine, and I get that….and I forgive you, but I’m still mad,” he says with a quiet sigh. “I just don’t get why you did it…I just wish I could understand  _why_  you did it,” he says, his lips tilting slightly into a frown.

Blaine adverts his eyes to his lap for a moment before leaning forward slightly to rest his elbows on the table. He looks back up to Sebastian, “It’s not going to change what happened Seb…it’s not your fault…I’m just…I guess I’m not as strong when it comes to my restraint as I thought I was.”

As Santana slowly begins to walk back into earshot her eyes narrow at the pair in front of her. He hands subconsciously begin to clench into fists at the words she over hears, and suddenly she is at the table again glaring at both Blaine and Sebastian. “This is a fucking _ **joke**_  right?” she asks loudly, not bothering to lower her voice. Blaine looks up at her in confusion and opens his mouth to ask her what she’s talking about before she cuts him off with an icy glare. “You guys weren’t seriously fighting for over a week, making me think you two were  _doneski_ , over Blaine fucking….fucking watching the new episode of fucking _Arrow_  without you?!” she shrieks incredulously, looking between Blaine and Sebastian who just look at her with their mouths hanging open slightly, a light, embarrassed blush tingeing Blaine’s cheeks.

“Well..” Blaine begins before he is silenced as Santana dumps half of her freshly purchased coffee is over her head.

 She pours the rest onto Sebastian, throwing the cup at his face, before speaking, “If you ever have relationship problems again that are actually real, call Berry.” With that Santana turns around and storms out of the coffee shop, muttering about gay drama queens as Blaine and Sebastian watches her in a mixture of shock and amusement.

“You know…” Sebastian begins, after a minute of silence that followed Santana’s departure. “You look pretty hot covered in coffee,” he says with an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “You’re ridiculous,” he says with an amused smile.

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”


End file.
